


All this and more

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Authority Figures, Banter, Chores, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jake Peralta's Authority Kink, Laundry, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peraltiago drabbles originally posted on tumblr-“We should just undress right now and put the clothes we’re wearing in here too. Then we’d have every dirty piece of clothing in this apartment in the washer. Way more efficient,” Jake says, already pulling off his t shirt and adding it to the almost overflowing load of laundry.She doesn’t go for it, at least not immediately. Amy gives him a shrewd and discerning look for that suggestion. Suspicious.“I can’t tell if this efficiency angle is genuine or if you just want to see me walk around naked,” she narrows her eyes at him.“Can’t it be both?” He asks with a playful grin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original drabble](http://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/182384990465/b99-laundry-efficiencydrabble)

Amy doesn’t know how she let it get this far. The overflowing laundry basket was not something she would usually let slide.

There’s a pile of clothes in the corner, behind the basket, a pile of her dirty clothes, something that she also swore would never happen until Jake moved in with her.

He’s a corrupting influence. But now it was the weekend, laundry day, and they were going to get this done.

* * *

They manage to fit everything in the huge, double stacked washer that they’d only had for a few months (the one that still looked shiny and brand new, because this whole dirty laundry debacle was _not_ the norm in their apartment).

“We should just undress right now and put the clothes we’re wearing in here too. Then we’d have every dirty piece of clothing in this apartment in the washer. Way more efficient,” Jake says, already pulling off his t shirt and adding it to the load.

She doesn’t go for it, at least not immediately. Amy gives him a shrewd and discerning look for that suggestion. Suspicious.

“I can’t tell if this efficiency angle is genuine or if you just want to see me walk around naked,” she narrows her eyes at him.

“Can’t it be both?” He asks with a playful grin.

“I thought you said you were going to do the dishes after laundry,” Amy reminds him, trying to keep her eyes from straying downward as he popped the button of his jeans. A lot of late nights at work for both of them lately meant they were getting a lot of the regular chores done today. Along with they daily ones too. Crossing everything off. Dishes, laundry, grocery shopping. You know, adult stuff.

“I will,” Jake assures her, sliding them off.

“You’re gonna do chores naked? I’m in then,” she says, taking off her own shirt and following suit.

“Really, that was all it took? Chores?” He raises an eyebrow at her sudden eagerness. Enthusiasm, you could say.

“ _Naked_ chores,” she corrects him. “And yes, it is. Ooo, we could get out the soap and you could do the dishes _by hand_ ,”Amy adds, an excited and very dirty look in her eye.

About the eroticism of him cleaning dishes naked.

Amy had already completely stripped down, tossing her shorts and underwear combo into the washer too before sauntering off towards the kitchen, giving him a prime view of her ass swaying as she walked away.

He hurriedly shucked off his boxers and threw them in the machine, closing the lid and pressing start.

“You’re such a pervert!” He shouted after her, smile stretching across his face.

“You love it!” She called back.

And it was true. He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little collection that I'll be adding onto of my tumblr peraltiago drabbles


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake kinda has a thing for authority figures, and now Amy is Sgt. Santiago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original drabble](http://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/181577792975/b99drabble-authorityfigures-sgsantiago)

After finding out she passed her exam and was officially Sergeant Amy Santiago, the celebration sex that followed that night was eagerly awaited and anticipated. By both parties. They could barely wait to get home, because they knew exactly what would be going down once they got there. They’d been looking forward to this all day.

Jake hasn’t even been on the bed for two seconds before his smile turns into a smirk.

“You know how hot it is being fucked by someone who outranks me?”

“You and authority figures, huh?” She crawls towards him, the sultry smile and voice already getting to him before she even tangles her hand in his hair. Amy uses her hold on him and tilts his head slightly to expose his throat for her attention.

“I, ah,” he hisses at her quick nips, her teeth biting just hard enough to sting for a few seconds before she releases. “Uh, guess you could, could say something like that,” he finished with a gulp.


	3. "What about your no cops rule?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original](http://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/174928611420/what-about-your-no-cops-rule-jake-asks-mid)

“What about your no cops rule?” Jake asks mid make-out session, which is probably not the smartest thing he’s ever done. He’s done a lot of stupid stuff. Including interrupting a really great kiss with Amy Santiago to ask about the rule that excludes him from her prospective dating partner list. Because he was her actual partner, and she had a Rule™ about dating other cops.

“Technically, your title is a detective,” is her extremely literal excuse for breaking her own rule.

“I don’t think anyone is titled a cop then,” he says, quite stupidly, as she starts to lean in for another kiss. “Like sergeant, or captain, or officer,” he continues talking like an idiot.

Her brows lower, a seriousness in her expression that wasn’t there before, and a burning intensity in her eyes that sends shivers down his spine.

“Jake, give me this.”

So he shuts up.


End file.
